Safe and Sound
by Continental Drifter
Summary: With every dying breath, he forces to keep awake and hear Shira's song for the last time. Why? ONESHOT. WARNING: SADNESS, DEATH AND TRAUMATISING MEMORIES. READ THE WARNING INSIDE PLEASE! Rated T because I'm a 'fraidy cat.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE!**

**WARNING: I AM MARKING THIS STORY AS MY OWN. DO NOT REQUEST TO MAKE YOUR OWN VERSION OF THIS BECAUSE I WILL NOT GIVE MY PERMISSION. LEAVE THIS STORY AS IT IS! I WOULD LIKE IT STAY AS IT IS ORIGINALLY.**

**WARNING II: THIS IS A DARK, SAD STORY OF DEATH. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET UPSET. DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A 'HAPPY' VERSION OF THIS. DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO REPLICATE THIS STORY IN ANY WAY!**

**~ Thank you! ~**

His eyes are closed tight, and his breathing is ragged and forceful.

I'm biting at my lip, trying not to cry.

He's dying, slowly, and I'll never get to see him again.

Ever.

As I sadly gaze over him, I liken his state to that of a frightened little boy stuck in a tragic, haunting nightmare. Diego's life is fading away with every painful second.

Why does this have to happen? Why, _me_?

It isn't fair! It's not! I'm finally free, and as happy as ever, but now all is coming to an end.

I want to close my eyes with him, and wait for my life to fade with him. But I can't. I can't let the herd down.

Quietly, I sit beside my beloved Diego as he continues to try and breathe.

As I wait, he finally opens his eyes, and I stare into his greenness.

'Shira,' he whispers, his words fragile and soaked in agonizing pain.

I touch his paw gently with mine. 'Yes?' I choke back, fighting the tears.

'I...I'm going to miss you, Shira,' he forces out. I close my eyes tightly for a second, but quickly open them back.

'Me too,' I agree. 'I love you, softie,' I add, trying for a playful remark. But inside, I feel hollow and alone.

He gives a grin, but it is weak and sad.

'Shira…can you…?'

'What? What, Diego?' I demand softly, begging to listen to a final request.

'Shira, can you…sing for me?' he asks in a small, sick voice.

"Sing?" I think to myself. I glance at his death wound, and immediately give him a nod, hoping that he will survive to hear the whole song.

With a deep breath, I sing the most fitting song I know. Even though the memories come flooding back, I'll never stop.

'_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go,_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light…_

_I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone,'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…'_

First verse done. I had squeezed the last words out, with my throat suddenly caving in on me.

It was true that song though; it explained exactly what I'd gone through.

After he received his death blow from the attacking intruders, I'd stayed by his side, and I told him that…well, I'd never let him go. And he was pale and sick and hurt. Shadows of death.

After a while, I'd told him I needed to get help for him, but he told me not to leave him there alone…

But for now, it was to pass, and be forgotten for the moment.

'_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be_

_Safe and Sound…'_

Diego's eyes were fluttering now, threatening to close. But he kept them open, listening to every word I sang.

'_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darling, everything's on fire,_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on,_

_Hold onto this lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone…'_

I silently recalled the ambush attack- unexpected and vicious.

I remember alerting Diego, watching the savage enemies rage with their war, their eyes of burning amber…like fiery embers.

The awful moments that had passed…and Diego ignored my wishes and sprinted outside to fight off the enemies.

And that resulted in his death.

'_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be,_

_Safe and Sound…'_

Slowly, Diego's green eyes were closing. His eyelids were caving in, no matter how desperately he was fighting against his fate.

'_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be,_

_Safe and Sound…'_

And with his eyes less than a millimeter open, he gave me a final sad smile.

'Thank you,' he whispered.

Before I had the time to reply, his eyes closed…

Forever.

Panic seared into me. Not now! Not yet! I held back a shriek of terror, shook his lifeless body.

'Don't leave me!' I sobbed fearfully. 'Don't!'

But he was gone and departed from this world.

So I threw my face into his soft chest and cried, praying that I'd die soon.

So at least, I could be with him.

But it wasn't my decision; it was purely fate's choice.

I just wish it wasn't.

So for all I cared, I stayed with him, until the herd located me and saw me stiff cold, next to an even colder Diego.

'I'm so sorry…' Ellie whispered, and the rest of the herd was silent.

'Mom! What's wrong?' Peaches asked, alarmed. She frantically looked around at her parents. 'Hurry up! We've gotta save-'

She stopped short when she saw Diego.

Dead.

She backed away, her eyes wide and watery.

'Oh my…oh…'

Manny gulped back his own grief.

It clicked in with me

They were too late.

Too late to save him.

And I suppose in a way…

Too late to save me.


End file.
